The present invention relates to finger rings. In particular, the invention relates to a finger ring which includes means for permitting settings to be easily and rapidly interchanged.
Finger rings including a variety of interchangeable settings have heretofore been proposed. Such rings have included a number of different types of apparatus adapted to permit their settings to be interchanged.
Typically, the rings of the prior art made use of slide-in settings, together with latches. Alternatively, hinged and latched mechanisms were used. In the rings of the prior art, the mechanisms which permitted the settings to be interchanged were typically either mechanically complicated, i.e., including latches and/or hinges, or they did not provide a secure means for holding their settings in place, i.e., they relied upon the presence of the finger of the wearer to hold the setting in place.